Gone To The Mutts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Martha go pick up some munchies, but someone or something is out on the prowl for some food himself...


**A story requested by GoldGuardian2418, Read, review, and enjoy my friend!**

It was a calm evening at the Grant Mansion. Rachel was sitting by the door, eagerly waiting for a friend.

When she heard a knock, she sprang up and answered it.

It was Martha. "Hey, Rach!" She opened her arms out wide.

"Hey, girl!" Rachel sang as the two girls hugged. "Ready for this?"

"I'll say! It's been too long since we've had a sleepover." Martha looked around. "You sure your roomies won't, y'know, butt in?"

Rachel giggled. "Relax, they may be boys, but they're mature enough to know not to butt in tonight."

The slumber party began, and Rachel and Martha we're having a blast. They did their nails and watched their favorite movies. All that was left so far was a good scary story. But they weren't too good on scary stories, so they asked Big Chill for assistance.

"The woman hid herself in the dark room, praying the beast wouldn't find her...if only her prayers were answered..."

Big Chill could see the girls shiver. He was perfect to tell scary stories, he had the perfect voice and visage for it, especially with a dim flashlight under his face.

"The beast crept so close, he hardly made a sound. She never even knew he was there until she felt his hot breath down her neck."

Rachel and Martha felt a rush of hot air onto the backs of their necks. Their eyes bugged out and they make a soft whimpering sound.

Big Chill continued. "When you're out late at night, and you feel the hot breath of the beast, don't turn around," he whispered. "don't let him know you saw him, because you never know when he might...ATTACK!"

He shouted the word attack, and Rachel and Martha were grabbed from behind.

"AAAAAH! HELP!" Rachel screamed, kicking around to break free. Martha was screaming non-stop.

But Rachel's screaming quickly became laughter when a wet tongue was licking her face. "Hahahahahahaha! Stop thahahat!" Rachel opened her eyes and saw it was Wildmutt.

Rachel heard Martha laughing too, she looked beside her and saw Martha being tickled by Blitzwolfer, using his claws to gently scratch her stomach. "NO! Stop! Not there! Cut it out!" Martha begged for him to stop.

The aliens kept tickling for a little longer and finally stopped. The girls laid on the floor panting, Rachel would scold them, but she was too weak from all that tickling.

Big Chill fist-bumped his comrades. "Mission accomplished."

"You guys are jerheherks..." Martha breathed out, but smiled.

Rachel wiped the rest of the Vulpimancer cooties off her face with her pajama sleeve. Then she heard her stomach rumble. She blushed as everyone gave her a little smile.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm hungry too." Martha said.

"Who's up for a pizza?" Blitzwolfer suggested.

Big Chill nodded while Wildmutt happily barked and jumped around.

"Okay, okay." Rachel laughed. "But Martha and I will pick it up."

"Why can't we have the pizza guy just bring it here?" asked Martha.

Rachel gave her friend a look. "Because the last time we did, Snare-oh scared the bejeebers out of the pizza guy!"

Martha pictured the scenario in her head. "Ah..."

"Well, you can't blame him." Blitzwolfer said. "He thought he was an intruder."

"But on the plus side, we didn't have to pay for it." Big Chill added.

Rachel went to her phone and dialed the number. "As I was saying, we're picking it up."

The girl's arrived at Big Mama and Papa's Pizzaria. They both carried stacks of pies, being considerate of all their friends' choices. They heaved them all in the back seat of the car.

Exhausted, Rachel slumped in the driver's seat. "Whew, I never thought aliens had such a hankering for pizza..."

Martha shrugged. "I can understand. I mean, who doesn't like pizza?"

"True." Rachel agreed as she fired up the car and began the drive home.

They usually take the shortcut to the mansion, but apparently, it was blocked off for repairs. So the only way it was, and it was actually the longest way. It was a dirt road in the woods that circles all the way around town.

As they drove, Martha became unnerved by the dark forest surrounding them. Rachel noticed this. "You doing okay?"

"Uh, sure. I'm just...a little nervous." Martha replied as she looked out the window.

Rachel smiled and rolled down the windows. "Maybe some fresh air with fix that."

Taking in the fresh air, Martha was feeling better already.

But that moment of tranquil came crashing down as something heavy fell on the top of the car. It felt like someone dropped a safe on it. The girls stopped and looked up, the car roof was ripped apart by something big and feral.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!" Rachel screamed in terror. It seemed the monster from Big Chill's story came to life!

The monster roared as he reached for them, Martha pulled out a can of mace from her purse. She sprayed it into the creature's mouth. The beast wailed, stumbling off the car.

"Floor it!" Martha cried. Rachel stepped on the gas and floored it. But as she kept pushing the pedal, they weren't moving at all.

Rachel looked in her mirror and saw the monster was pulling up the car from the back, keeping it from going anywhere. Rachel stopped the car. "Now what do we do?!"

The passenger's door was ripped off the car, a clawed hand grabbed Martha and threw her out.

"MARTHA! NO!" Rachel shrieked. And just like that, Rachel snapped. She wasn't scared anymore.

The monster climbed toward Rachel, she quickly grabbed Martha's mace and blasted him right in the mouth. It worked, he weakly pulled himself out of the car.

Rachel saw how he staggered out the vehicle, that's not how a monster should react, that beast would have mauled her, but he didn't.

With some hesitation, Rachel got out and went around the car. When she did, she gasped, stunned.

She saw the monster vomiting on the side of the road, he gagged and wheezed as the awful taste of mace polluted his mouth. Rachel just watched him, seeing him so...weak and helpless. He looked like he was about to die.

Rachel approached the beast, still scared. She trembled when she was close enough to pet him. When he looked up, Rachel gulped. "Uh, h-hi there." she said with a shivering voice. She held out a water bottle she had in the car. There was just enough for him left in it. "Here, use this to rinse your mouth out."

The creature looked at the bottle, then to Rachel. He sniffed the bottle to check its contents, but his smell trailed to Rachel's arm, and he sniffed it even longer.

He gasped. "Wildmutt?!" he spoke.

"Wildmutt?!" Rachel repeated. "How do you know Wildmutt?!"

The monster opened his mouth, but he let out a hard cough. Rachel told him to keep his mouth open and poured the water into his mouth. He swished it around in his mouth and spit. "Thanks, kid." he breathed out.

"No, problem." Rachel said. "So, how do know Wildmutt? And why did you attack me and my friend?!"

"Wildmutt is my brother." he answered.

"Brother?!" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, years ago, my brother and I came to this planet in search for a better home. But when we tried to find one, we were always chased away by the humans until we were separated. I never heard from him again..."

"So you attacked us cause you hate humans?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, well, actually, I was _really_ hungry and smelled that pizza in your car when you drove by so I, y'know..."

Rachel paused, then laughed right out loud. "Really?! You just wanted pizza?!" She laughed and laughed while the creature stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny!" she said. "Me and my friends were craving pizza and apparently so were you!." But she looked serious at him. "Even so, if you wanted pizza, you should've asked. No need for scaring people half to death and tossing them like rag dolls out of a-" Rachel stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, no! Where's Martha?!"

"Right here!" Rachel heard the girl's voice. "The cavalry has arrived!"

Martha appeared riding on Wildmutt, he was snarling like a mad dog. "Alright, buddy. Back away from my friend or I'll-"

But Martha yelped when she was tossed off the vulpimancer's back and he ran towards the other alien beast. But to Martha's shock. The two were wrestling playfully with each other, and they looked happy!

Now Martha was extremely confused. "Rachel, what is going on?"

She smiled. "That's Wildmutt's brother. He explained everything. He wasn't going to eat us, he just wanted to eat our pizza."

Martha adjusted her glasses. "Oh...now that you mention it, there certainly is a family resemblance."

And she was right, while Wildmutt was orange, his brother had maroon-red colored fur, white spikes running down his back, and had a tail with a scorpion like stinger.

The vulpimancers enjoyed their reunion and went up to the girls. Rachel went back to the car and came back with a pizza box. "Here, eat up, Big guy."

The red Wildmutt took the box, opened it, and in a split second, it was devoured. Nothing was left. He even ate the cheese stuck to the box.

He licked his lips. "Ah, thanks. I needed that." he thanked Rachel before letting out a small burp. He went up to her and licked her face in gratitude. The girl laughed and fell down as he kept licking her. "Ahahahahaha! Stop it! That tickles! Hahahahahaha! I can smell the pizza on your breath! Stohohohop!" she laughed out hard.

Martha and Wildmutt laughed at those two hitting it off so well. After a few minutes of tickly, slobbery gratitude, the vulpine was off Rachel, she wiped her face. He left even more drool than Wildmutt left on her.

"I think we should get going before the others get hungrier than us!" Martha suggested. "I hate to see a starving Blitzwolfer come after us!" she joked. She looked at their new friend. "Uh, what's your name again?"

"Ultimate Wildmutt." he answered.

"Ultimate Wildmutt?" repeated Rachel. "Why's that?"

He jutted his thumb towards his scowling sibling. "Cause I'm better than him."

That earned him a tackle from the orange vulpine. The two wrestled with each other, fighting to see who was the better mutt.

Martha just laughed. "Those two should be on a reality show."

After the sibling quibbling, all of them returned to the mansion and celebrated a new family member.

And needless to say, all the rest of that pizza didn't last long on the table.


End file.
